


[Podfic] Thrill Seekers

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, the Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Faraday didn’t wake up that morning expecting to shoot his own husband. Funny how some things work out.





	[Podfic] Thrill Seekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decoy_ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrill Seekers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494819) by [MistMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder). 



> Decoy, baby!! I wanted to continue this for you, but of course that never happened. I'm the worst.
> 
> So, I made you this hoping it would fill that void somewhat. <3
> 
> I haven't taken a continuation off the table, but I make no promises because let's be real. I don't work well with deadlines. Haha!
> 
> But I love you, dearly!! And I still owe you so much for helping me with this pain of a fic in the first place! *hugs forever* I hope you enjoy, sweetheart!

**Thrill Seekers by MistMarauder**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{49:34, 113.48 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ffd404nde00iswc/MistMarauder%20-%20Thrill%20Seekers.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gujfua4p9dhtf8z/MistMarauder_-_Thrill_Seekers.mp3/file)


End file.
